Paper Heart
by Firebird31179
Summary: Rikku's sitting all alone in a closet, thinking of somebody special. TxR. Well kinda. You'll see. Please read and review, and no flames! I almost burned down my house once! But that's another story. Rated PG for angsty feelings 5 year olds wouldn't get.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X nor do I own "My Paper Heart." "My Paper Heart" belongs to The All-American Rejects.

Author's rant: Hey everyone! I am back with another story for you, this time it's Final Fantasy X, not Evangelion. I am not sure when I will be updating "Neon Genesis Evanjelly," and I don't think it'll be anytime soon due to the stupid writer's block I have when it comes to "Evanjelly." But enough about "Evanjelly." Please review once you have read this fic and please, no flames. 

Now onto my stupid little story…  


::::::Paper Heart::::::

Please just don't play with me 

My paper heart will bleed

Rikku sat all alone in the dark closet, hugging her knees. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell onto her lips. It tasted like salty water. Like the sea. _I lost him at sea._

This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you

I want to be with you, Rikku thought. _You're all I love and cherish. I need you._

Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can  
  
_Maybe someday, I'll get you. _Rikku chuckled. _And sitting here's gonna help a lot. _(A/N: That's sarcasm, btw) _I should stop crying and go get him. I'll make him love me. I'll make him feel that if he were to compare me to Yuna, I'd be a much better choice. Well…it's now or never, right? _

Tears fall, down your face  
The taste, is something new  
**Something that I know  
Moving on is, easiest when I am around you.**

You'll make him love you? You're going to force him to leave the girl he loves? You'd be hurting him out of your selfish reasons. That doesn't make you a better choice, a voice in Rikku's head said.

So bottle up old love,  
And throw it out to sea,  
Watch it away as you cry

I'd never want to hurt him! Rikku yelled at the other voice. 

__

But you would be. And you know that. You're just avoiding thinking about that.

But I love him so much…more than that brat would ever.

That "brat" is your cousin. You can't fight her. She's family.

I DON'T CARE!

A year has past  
The seasons go

And in any case, it would take him a while to forget about Yuna. He loves her so much that by the time he did, it would probably be too late. More tears started to form in Rikku's eyes.

Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me please I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run a-way  
Catch you if I can

The door opened and Rin (A/N: of Rin's Travel Agencies, duh) came in, startling her. He pulled a string and the lights went on. Rikku squinted. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said. Then he noticed Rikku's tears. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she lied.

"I'll, just, er, grab the wine and go." Rin quickly picked up a bottle from one of the shelves, pulled the string again and ran out, shutting the door after himself.

Waiting, day to day it goes through  
My lips, are sealed for her

Rikku got back to her thoughts. _Yes, I know he loves her. But…I'm sure if he gets to know me a whole lot better than he does now, then maybe--_

It's never going to happen.

My tongue is,  
Tied to, a dream of being with you  
To settle for less, is not what I prefer

Be quiet! I'm not going to give him up, no way! I'm not going to tolerate Yuna getting the only good looking guy with a good personality.

You can say that, but you still know, deep inside, that you are never going to be with him. It's not meant to be. Fate's decisions are wise. Trust them. Rikku burst into a crying fit.

  
**Summer time, the nights are so long  
The leaves fall down, and so do I into  
the arms of a friend**

You can imagine things any way that you want. You can imagine that he will love you back and that he will be there for you as a lover. But that's all you can do. Imagine.

Winter nights  
My bedside is cold, for I am gone  
And spring blossoms you to me

The door opened again, light from the outside lighting up the room a little.

"Rin said that you were crying in here. You okay?" a familiar voice said. 

Rikku looked up at Tidus. "I'm not sure."


End file.
